


Prayer

by redqueenoctavia



Series: Linctavia - Missing Moments [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/redqueenoctavia
Summary: Lincoln returns to TonDC after his mission, praying to find Octavia alive. [2x13 headcanon]





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I've always wondered about what must have been going through Lincoln's head in that moment, when he didn't know if Octavia was alive or dead and he was just walking throught the wreckage, looking for her, hoping and praying that she was safe. So here ya go...

TonDC was reduced to rubble.

Mount Weather had struck the night before with a missile that had left nothing but destruction in its wake. Darkness had fallen again on his village and the rain still fell down on them heavily as Lincoln glanced around and shivered at the wreckage.

The truth was the Mountain Men couldn’t have picked a better time or place for the attack. The 12 clans and the Skaikru representatives were all gathered there for a meeting with the Commander, and had been savagely hit.

All around him, Lincoln could see his people dead and dismembered, crying out in pain.

It was just like a war zone.

Lincoln had just returned from his mission to hunt down and kill the spotter than had pointed out their location to Mount Weather so they would know where to aim the missile, and terrorized his village by shooting its people one by one.

Now, that the spotter was dealt with, everyone rushed around freely, retrieving the wounded from the debris and treating their injuries. Of the ones that could be saved, anyway…

But his main concern in that moment wasn’t with his people.

There was only one thing in his mind at that moment. _Octavia_.

He’d told her to stay behind, to help the others. He thought that going after the spotter would be too dangerous, that she would be safer here. But what if the real danger was in the village where the shooter was making his aim and killing people at random.

His heart lurched.

 _Was she okay? Was she safe? Or was she injured? Or worse…_ What if the spotter had hit her? Could her body be lying here even as he looked for her?

Lincoln pushed the thought away.

He _had_ to believe that she was alright.

The sharp pain from his shoulder reminded him of the events that had transpired on the mountain where the spotter had been hiding. On his left shoulder, he had a nasty gunshot wound where Clarke had shot him. She’d had to do it, to save his life and to kill the spotter.

Still in the wild, on the very same spot where she’d hurt him, Clarke had stopped the bleeding and patched him up. But the pain was still very present.

Right there and then, Lincoln had shed his Reaper clothes and put that part of his life behind him, once and for all.

He placed a hand over his injury and put the pain aside as he looked around for his love.

And then, he saw her, and it was like his heart started beating again. It was like a weight had been lifted off his chest

 _Octavia_.

There she was.

She was tucking a blanket safely around Kane’s unconscious form.

Octavia looked up to find him standing there.

There was a moment, an instant where they both saw each other and the whole world stopped. They were all that existed.

They hadn’t see each other in hours. In normal circumstances, that would’ve seemed silly maybe, but this was hardly a normal situation. They’d been in dire circumstances. Not knowing whether they would survive or see each other again.

The relief and love was too much to hold back.

She left Kane’s side and they ran toward each other.

They crashed into each other’s arm in a crushing hug and he lifted her up off her feet. Pulling away, they kissed, quick and hard.

When they parted, she put her hands on his chest.

“You did it.” she beamed at him.

She was so proud of him. For surviving, for saving them all, for resisting the urge to return to his Reaper ways, for coming back.

Lincoln and Octavia were in each other’s arms and nothing else mattered at that moment.

They would move on from this. They would fight back. _Together_.


End file.
